


A dog will always come through

by nosypert



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Molly - Freeform, Rose - Freeform, stevie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosypert/pseuds/nosypert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing Molly, Anderson gets some comfort from Keith's dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dog will always come through

**Author's Note:**

> ICYMI: Anderson's dog [Molly died](https://twitter.com/andersoncooper/status/638851208862662656) at the beginning of September and Keith had to [ reschedule an appearance](https://deadline.com/2015/09/keith-olbermann-cancels-real-time-visit-for-sick-dog-1201522046/%20) on Real Time to attend to his sick dog.

Keith walked his dogs in Central Park when he saw a familiar face. He nodded and moved along. As he stopped by Stan the tree to give his dogs some treats and take a photo, he was approched by that person.  
"Hey Keith, how are you?"  
"I'm fine, Cooper, thanks, how are you?"  
"Good. Are these your dogs?"  
"Yes. Rose and Stevie."  
Anderson crouched down and the dogs sniffed him and let him pet them.  
"What are they, Malteses?"  
"Yes. They're rescue dogs."  
The dogs now tried to lick Anderson's face. He smiled and petted them some more.  
"Heard about your dog. I'm sorry."  
Anderson looked sad for a moment but he continued petting Stevie and Rose, who had rolled on their backs to get belly rubs.  
"Yeah. I miss Molly."  
Keith didn't know what more to say. He couldn't imagine losing his beloved dogs.  
He let Anderson pet them for a bit longer then said goodbye and went back home.

Two weeks later Keith was at home when he got a visitor.  
"Cooper, what brings you here?"  
"Hey. I heard your dog is sick and thought I come by and bring some treats."  
"Oh. Thanks."  
Keith was surprised but then a light went on in his head.  
"Why don't you come in and give it to them yourself."  
Anderson looked relieved and smiled.  
"I'd love to. Which one is sick, Rose or Stevie?"  
"Stevie. He's right over there in the living room."  
He showed Anderson where to put his jacket and showed him into the living room.  
"I'm impressed you remember their names."  
Anderson sat down on the floor next to the basket where Stevie was lying. The dog made small pitiful noises when he gently stroked him. Keith sat down on the couch.  
"They're easy to remember. What does he have?"  
"He had an infection. Nothing too serious but it's painful and it takes a while for all the symptoms to go away."  
Anderson leaned closer to the dog. Stevie tried to cuddle up to him some more.  
"Aww, you'll soon be fine, sweetie." He gave him some treats out of a paper bag.  
Rose, roused by the noise in the living room, had wandered in curiously. She sniffed Anderson and let him pet her. Then she went to Stevie and tried to climb into his basket.  
"Rose, come here," Keith called. She eagerly jumped onto the couch.  
Anderson took some treats out of the bag and moved his hand toward Keith.  
"Here, give her some. They're great. Molly was always crazy about them." A flash of sadness appeared on his face when he realized what he had said. But then Rose quickly turned around and started eating the treats out of his hand and Anderson smiled again.

All the treats were gone an hour later. Keith took the bag and threw it in the bin while Anderson washed his hands in the bathroom.  
There was a short awkward pause between them in the hallway.  
"Thanks for letting me be with your dogs. I really appreciate that."  
"No problem. You can come by any time."  
Anderson smiled shyly.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."


End file.
